A New Mew Mew, a trip to te US
by kawaii-white-tiger
Summary: Pudding gets a letter from her cousin in Las Vegas and she and 6 other friends can go. But who is she and why does she know Ryou and Keiichiro so well? Read to find out.


_**New Mew Mew aTrip to the U.S (AT FIRST)**_

"Hey Pudding!" Ichigo yelled from across the Café Mew Mew and waving a letter in the air "You have a letter!" "From who?" Asked Pudding. "How should I know Pudding." "Here." Said Ichigo. While handing Pudding the letter. "Thanks." Said Pudding while opening the letter. "Hey! It's from my cousin!"

Letter says: Dear Pudding, It's me Cocoa I'm writing from Las Vegas It's so hot here it's like 100 degrees well enough about that you and 6 friends could come for a year the reason I said friends is because your brothers and sisters are monsters well can't wait for you and your friends to come.

From, who else Cocoa

P.S. There are 7 tickets in the envelope and you guys

Will be staying in the hotel I own called Paradise see ya!

"Well who is it from?" Asked Ichigo. "It's from my

cousin Cocoa she lives in Las Vegas and invited me

and six friends to go!" yelled pudding "come on lets go

tell the others!" yelled Ichigo while running into Cafe

Mew Mew and pudding followed, but when they went

in every one was in the lab so they walked into the lab

Duh.Then Pudding told them about the trip to Las

Vegas for a year thing and they all agreed and asked

their parents and they agreed to let them go so did

Ryou and Keiichiro agreed to go to so they all went

home to pack. "One week later" "Come on go faster to the air port!" Yelled Pudding "Okay okay but I can't go over the speed limit!" yelled Ryou. "Ten minutes later" "Okay. We're here happy now ugh." Said Ryou angrily. "Now let's go the plane leaves in 20 minutes."

"On the plane" "Well now what are we going to do for the next 4 hours?" asked Zakuro. "Yea, What are we gonna do?" said Lettuce. "Sleep!" Yelled Pudding. "Well I guess someone's already doing that." Said Mint while pointing to Masha and Ichigo. "1 hour later"

"Should we inject the Silver DNA into Cocoa?" Asked Keiichiro. "Yes let's do it." Said Ryou while Launching the DNA. Meanwhile, at Las Vegas, "Ginger! Stop jumping around like that!" Yelled Cocoa trying to give her pet a bath. (Her pet is like Kirara in Inuyasha but with blue eyes and blue flames on her feet and 3 tails)

Then suddenly Cocoa saw a flash of light and everybody yelled "EARTHQUAKE!!!" And she saw a Snow Leopard in front of her then it jumped into her and became one with the animal and woke up on the floor next to the tub with Ginger on her stomach "Oh what happened? ugh." Asked Cocoa "There was a earthquake and you fainted." Said Ginger telekinetically. "Oh. Thanks for telling me?" Thanked Cocoa. Mean while on the plane. "Guys we have 30 minutes until we get there." Said Ichigo waking every one up. "Uh I was sleeping." Said Pudding and Lettuce in Unison. "Well since we are all awake why won't you tell us about your cousin Pudding?" Proposed Mint "Okay." Agreed Pudding "Okay, she has long black hair with one white streak on the right side of her head and she has brown eyes and she is 15 years old and she does um... she does oh yea! She does genetic experiments!" Yelled Pudding. "WHAT!!" Yelled everyone in Unison. "Wait, wait, wait you mean genetic experiments!?" Asked Ryou. "She's a scientist, she works on UMA cells and DNA and putting them together to make a new species of animals like Ginger her pet she made. It's like a cross between a kitty and a lion. It's so cute and she promised me that she would make one for me." Said Pudding. Everyone was amazed. "Hey Keiichiro, doesn't Cocoa sound familiar?" Whispered Ryou. "She does. But I'm not sure, so we'll find out later." Said Keiichiro. "We're here!" Yelled Pudding. "Well lets get are luggage and find a ride to the hotel." Said Zakuro. After they got their luggage Pudding spotted a guy holding a sign saying "Pudding Fong" and Said "Come on guys I found are ride!" As they followed the driver to the car they saw a white limo. Everyone stared in awe except Mint, Ryo Keiichiro and Zakuro. "In the limo." "So where is the Paradise any way?" Asked Ryou. "How am I suppose to know. I'm only ten." Said Pudding. "Don't worry I Know where it is Miss Fong." Said the driver. "Really? How did you know?" Asked Pudding. "Because Miss Fong we are already here." Said the driver. "Okay! Lets go!" Yelled Pudding and got out of the car and ran into Cocoa's arms and said "Cousin Cocoa! I missed you so much." Then when Cocoa looked up and saw Ryou and Keiichiro and asked Pudding "You know Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka!" "Yea. Why?" Asked Pudding. "Please Excuse me Pudding." Said Cocoa and ran right into Ryou's arms and said "Oh I missed you so much Ryou!" "Um and who are you Miss?" Asked Ryou. "Don't you remember me? Me Cocoa? Sweat drop" Asked Cocoa. "Well how about you Keiichiro, do you remember me, your niece?" "Of course I do you're my one and only niece." Said Keiichiro. "Well I guess your wrong for the first time Pudding is my cousin making you her uncle." "WHAT!!! You mean he's my Uncle!?" Asked Pudding. "Oh I guess I never told you. Well I'll tell you guys when you get settled in your rooms so follow me." Said Cocoa. "In the elevator" "Well what floor are our rooms?" Asked Ichigo. "Oh they're on the 80th floor." Said Cocoa. "Whoa that high." Said Lettuce. "Yea. Well we're here." Said Cocoa. Your rooms are right here room 807 don't worry there connected to 7 other rooms go ahead pick one out." Said Cocoa. "I'll be in Employ room1 down the hall so when you guys get settled in go see me and we'll talk about the Keiichiro uncle thing. See ya!" Said Cocoa and walked off to her room. "So. What are we waiting for? Let's go get our rooms!" Yelled Pudding and ran into the hotel room with every one behind her Ichigo ran into a shimmering ruby red room with cat stuffed animals. She loved it and started unpacking. Mint walked into a shimmering Sapphire blue room with rich people stuff she clearly loved it. Lettuce walked into a shinny emerald green room with a built in aquarium with exotic fish. How can she not love it? Pudding ran into a shinny golden room with a built in tire swing and monkey stuffed animals, her dream room. Zakuro walked into a shimmering amethyst room (amethyst is a purple gemstone) with wolf stuffed animals and a great view of wolves outside her window and started unpacking. Ryo walked into a black diamond room fit for an evil person but he thought it was cool. Keiichiro walked into a silver room made for a rich person but he thought it was cool. When every one was finished packing they all headed to Cocoa's room and knocked on the and when cocoa answered she said "Oh hi just take a seat on the couch while I go get something K?" "Okay." Said Pudding and sat down on the couch followed by the others. "3 minutes later" "Hey guys!" Yelled Cocoa walking out of a room with a box in her hands. "Here Pudding this is your gift." said Cocoa handing the box to Pudding. "Oh can I open it?" Asked Pudding. "Of course you can, go ahead." Said Cocoa. Then Pudding opened her present and a cabbit jumped out of the box and said "BO-YO!" "Oh! So cute! But why does it say Bo-yo?" Asked Ichigo. "Yea good question, but sadly I don't know. Oh well I'll just have to make another one and study it." Said Cocoa. "Oh who cares it's cute and I'm gonna name it Bo-Yo." Said Pudding. "Okay Cocoa how about you tell us about the I know you Thing why won't you tell us about it." Asked Ryo. "Okay. 5 years ago I arrived at the Shirogane Mansion because my mother and father died in a radioactive explosion which got into the UMA Cells and DNA of animals causing their deaths because they were good friends with the Shiroganes and were helping with the Mew Project but died the explosion caused me to have telekinetic powers and abilities from different kinds of animals such as speed of a cheetah, strength of a rhino, hearing of a dingo, sight of an eagle, sense of smell of a wolf, ability to see in the dark of a cat, ability to breath and swim under water like a dolphin, and ability to talk to animals telekinetically. I followed the butler to the backyard and he announced my arrival and telling Keiichiro that his sister died and told him that I'm his niece and that he had to take care of me. After that Mrs. Shirogane told me to go play with Ryou so I did what any kid would do play. 10 minutes later there was a explosion and Ryou's parents died. Keiichiro thought we lost every thing but Ryou has memorized his father's research notes for the Mew Mew Project and I memorized my parents research theories. So then we worked on the Mew Project for Quiet a long time. And 2 days after Ryou injected cat DNA into himself I tried my theory for endangered animal DNA by injecting snow leopard into myself and turned into one but I didn't have enough DNA to become a Mew Mew." Explained Cocoa. "But why did you leave the country?" Asked Mint. "That I'll never tell you."


End file.
